Memorias de un idioma
by Winter sunflower
Summary: Que pasa cuando inicias a olvidar un idioma que por mucho tiempo lo hablaste y te comunicaste? Y justo cuando estas a punto de olvidarlo recuerdas a alguien que pensabas haber olvidado y te hace recordar los buenos y malos tiempos? Pues bueno eso es lo que me susede ahora mismo asi que acompañame a ver esta historia de mi Filipinas


_**Hola a todos, por si no me conocen yo soy Winter sunflower y aquí les traigo otro fic, este fic es para la dinámica del foro Yo amo Hetalia, y tú? Que consiste que durante 11 meses publicaré un fic con la dinámica que se me indique, y cómo febrero es el mes del amor y la amistad aquí les traigo este fic, disfrútenlo :3**_

 _ **Memorias de un Idioma**_

Voy camino a la reunión Mundial; mientras camino entre los pasillos voy escuchando fragmentos de pláticas de diferentes naciones y en diferentes idiomas,de entre todo ese bullicio resalta una lengua que se me hace familiarmente desconocida, el grupo que está hablando ese idioma sobresale de los demás por su forma tan peculiar de hablar, vestir, expresarse y modo de ser, que alguna vez opte como mío y ahora desconozco y lo tomo como extranjero, ese extraño sentimiento de unión aparece otra vez, pero una vez más decido ignorarlo y seguir mi camino hacia la junta para tomar mi lugar.

Tomo mi lugar en la junta, varios niveles arriba, ya en mi lugar logro ver a varias naciones entrar, algunas toman su lugar, otras platican entre sí y otras discuten,lo normal en las juntas mundiales, entre todo ese bullicio resalta otra vez ese idioma, antes me comunicaba, cantaba y transmitía mi sabiduría a travez de este pero ahora se me hace extraño y poco a poco se me a olvidado, veo entrar al que alguna vez considere como hermano mayor, respete y quise ;España, se dirige al grupo de latinoamericanos e inicia a platicar entre ellos, al parecer poco a poco las heridas de las independencias y el odio hacia él se disiparon con el tiempo con los que alguna vez considere familia y ahora se llevan bien.

Esto en cierto modo me hace sentir nostálgica, habeces quisiera ser una pequeña niña sin preocupaciones y solo jugar en mis bosques o playas, sin remordimientos, sería hermoso pero es hora de volver a la realidad, la junta está apunto de empezar y debo prestar atención.

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos lugares y se preparan parar dar inicio a la junta mundial, _11:59_ a escaso un minuto de dar inicio a la junta, pero la puerta se habré; casi nadie se da cuenta de la persona que acaba de entrar ya que aún seguían platicando y pelendo, la mujer cerró la puerta despacio, su escaso 1.65 de metro le permitía deslizarse sin que nadie la notara... excepto yo, llega a su respectivo lugar y se sienta, casi llega tarde... otra vez.

Aquella figura no era nada más y nada menos que Maria la representación de Mexico, esa chica con la que compartí agradables momentos de mi infancia, jugábamos al escondite, con las muñecas, a la cosinita, ella me leía cuentos ya que yo era más pequeña que ella pero la pasábamos muy bien, de todos mis " _exs"_ hermanos, fue ella con la que más tiempo comparti y viví buenos momentos con ella, no solo éramos hermanas, éramos amigas inseparables, pero todo eso quedó atrás después de su independencia, ella se fue por su camino y perdimos todo contacto cercano que alguna vez solíamos compartir.

Me dejo a mi suerte y solo varios años después pude independizarme de España, pero poco después llego lo que sería el exterminio de mi pasado para ver hacia un nuevo futuro.

Con ese pensamiento en mente decidí voltearme ignorarlos y prestar atención a la junta que ya daba inicio.

Despues de la junta, me fui a mi casa, en todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en el pasado, por más que trataba de recordar el idioma que me puso en el mapa, no me acordaba, adelante de mi había una pareja de turistas ( estaba viajando en avión comercial, me siento mejor viajando en este que estar entre lujos y un montón de estirados) los turistas se dirigían hacia mi pequeña isla para vacacionar, me llamó la atención ya que estos hablaban español y no solo eso sino que eran una pareja de recién casados mexicanos, eso me hizo recordar muchas cosas, cosas como en la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando Mexico mandó un escuadrón aéreo a mi isla que en ese entonces estaba bajo el dominio japonés, y se luchaba día y noche entre mi ejército junto con el estadounidense para expulsar a los japoneses, me acuerdo el día en que llegaron eran varios aviones y soldados mexicanos que venían a ayudarme, entre todos ellos iba ella, vestida con un uniforme militar y con su propio avión, esos días fueron como recordar nuestra infancia, todo iba tan bien, convivíamos, platicábamos y peleábamos juntas.

Hasta que un día, iba caminado entre los pasillos del cuartel, decidí entrar a su habitación para iniciar bien el día, pero cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella, primero dibuje una sonrisa pero después se me borró al percatarme con quien estaba.

Estaba con America, y no solo eso se estaban besando en mi cara, como auto reflejo cerré la puerta y salí corriendo sin que ellos me notaran, me dirigí a mi cuarto me aventé sobre mi cara y lloré, en ese tiempo me gustaba America, me fascinaba y estaba súper encantada e ilusionada por que él personalmente venía a ayudarme, y luego ella, la que considere por mucho tiempo mi mejor amiga y mano izquierda, cómplice de nuestras travesuras y hermana del alma besándose con el amor de mi vida, lo aborrecía, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que America es un mujeriego, hasta mis oídos a llegado los rumores de una relación con Vietnam, y otras con Panamá y Puerto Rico, y un sin fin de personas más, pero en ese tiempo me sentía mal, en todo el día no quise salir, los evitaba a cada Costa, al día siguiente se me informó de que Mexico regresaría a su país pues su labor había terminado, al principio no quise ir a despedirla pero mi superior me obligó.

Ya en la costa se hizo una fiesta ella subió a su barco y me volteó a mirar, su mirada reflejaba ilusión y nostalgia, por un momento me hipnotizó, por último me sonrió y se fue al interior de la nave mientras yo veía como se iba una vez más.

Me desperté de golpe, me había quedado dormida y ya casi iba a aterrizar el avión.

Ya en el aeropuerto se me escoltó hasta mi casa, llegue toda agotada, fue un viaje duro, me afectó corporal y psicológicamente, necesitaba dormir un rato en mi cama. Les entregué mis maletas a mis nanas como yo les decía, me dirigí a mi recámara, me quite los zapatos y me quite mi vestido, me dirigí al ropero, colgué mi vestido y me coloqué mi pijama blanca de algodón, mientras me colocaba mi vestido mis codos golpearon hacia el interior de mi ropero golpeando con algo y haciendo que esté cayera,me percate de esto así que lo recogí.

Era una caja pequeña, se veía ya vieja y desgastada, fácilmente tendría unos 200 años guardada ahí, decidí abrirla y casi me da un paro cardíaco por ver el interior de la caja, crei haberme desecho de esas cosas hace muchos años, pero como si fuera una pesadilla esos recuerdos me seguían atormentando, en el interior de la caja había muchas cositas, para empezar había una vieja muñequita de trapo que usaba para jugar cuando era niña, había un medallón que tenía grabado en español _"Filipinas",_ ese medallón lo usaba cuando aún era una colonia, también habían fotos, en varias salía España con migo y en otras con Mexico, había una foto más reciente. Una de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la foto yo estaba en medio, Maria a mi izquierda y Alfred a mi derecha, esto me trajo amargos recuerdos así abruptamente aventé la fotografía al bote de basura, estaba apunto de guardar la caja cuando en ella me encontré un paquete pequeño, la caja era pequeña pero le entraban muchas cosas, así que decidí agarrar ese paquete misterioso, cheque la fecha "1960"

Era enviada desde la cuidada de Mexico hasta Manila a la dirección de mi casa, durante muchos años decidí ignorar este paquete hasta el día de hoy, creo que ya pasaron muchos años y ya es momento de saber qué hay en su interior.

Lo abrí y descubrí un disco ya algo antiguo, Lucía como si fuera nuevo pero igualmente retro, no tenía un toca discos para escucharlos, hasta que me acorde de uno que tenía guardado en mi ático, así que con paquete en mano decidí ir a por el.

Ya en el ático, enchufe el toca discos, y coloqué el disco, inició a escucharse una hermosa melodía, era un género de música que ya había escuchado antes, en mis viajes hacia lo que antes era la nueva españa, este género se escuchaba en los puertos del Golfo de México, también lo llegue a escuchar más en varios de mis viajes hacia cuba donde el género se escuchaba aún más, y se podía escuchar en casi todos las dos de la colorida isla, era un Bolero de los años 50-60,seguí escuchando hasta que una voz inicio a cantar...

 _ **Filipinas, mi madre adorada**_

 _ **Del**_ _ **mundo admirada, por su resplandor**_

 _ **Filipinas, mi novia encantada**_

 _ **La tierra que ofrece respeto y calor**_

Filipinas, princesa de oriente

 _ **Tú eres la estrella que orienta mi amor**_

Esa letra me llego al corazón, estaba en español, sin embargo la entendía a la perfección, así que decidí seguir escuchando...

 _ **Filipinas, la tierra de mi amor**_

 _ **Tus hijos te adoran**_

 _ **Te ofrecen la sangre de su corazón**_

 _ **Filipinas, mi madre adorada**_

 _ **Del mundo admirada, por su resplandor Filipinas, mi novia encantada**_

 _ **La tierra que ofrece respeto y calor**_

 _ **Filipinas, princesa de oriente**_

 _ **Tú eres la estrella que orienta mi amor**_

 _ **Filipinas, la tierra de mi amor**_

 _ **Tus hijos te adoran**_

 _ **Te ofrecen la sangre**_

 _ **de su corazón**_

Realmente era hermosa la canción, baje la mirada para reflexionar un momento,pero en eso mis ojos se posaron en el interior del paquete, al parecer no solo venia el disco, sino que también una carta, la toma entre mis manos, se veía ya deteriorada por el paso de los años, pero eso no me importó y si no la leía en ese momento mi conciencia se encargaría de recordármela dia y noche.

Así que prosegui y habir la carta, e inicie a leer:

 _12 de junio 1960_

 _Hola filipinas, soy yo México_

 _Te mando este disco que me recordó a ti por dicha letra, fue publicada en 1958 por un grupo mexico-puertorriqueño en honor a tu, es un Bolero, país así que decidí enviártelo para que lo escucharas y recordar los viejos momentos._

 _Tiene tiempo que no hablamos, la última vez fue durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, esos días nos la pasamos de maravilla, excepto el último que por alguna extraña razón sentía que me ignorabas, pero de igual modo me la pase súper bien y me alegre haber ayudado en algo para expulsar a esos japoneses._

 _Espero y disfrutes la canción y también espero y tengamos más relaciones diplomáticas, comerciales y tratados._

 _Atte:_

 _México_

 _Maria Itzel Hernández Carriedo_

 _Posdata: me gustaría que las cosas fuera como antes cuando éramos niñas, te quiero mucho y quiero que sepas que siempre guardarás un espacio en mi corazón aunque ahora ni nos hablamos, con amor Maria._

Eso último me llego al corazón, ¿realmente ella aún me quiere y aún pensara en mi?

Ahora me siento un poquito mal, al haberla ignorado todos estos años, y no ir a su país y casi obligar a mis superiores a ir en mi lugar, de igual modo también me fustaria recordar con ella esas épocas Yam hermosas que solíamos compartir. Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a una persona que creía haber olvidado, pero realmente nunca se fue de mi corazón.

Y con esa mentalidad me dirigí a mi cuarto, guardé el disco y la carta en la caja junto con la foto que había tirado,la regrese a mi closet y me coloqué un vestido, saque una de mis tantas maletas pequeña que tenía para viajes rápidos ya que me gustaba escapar seguido de mis obligaciones e ir a visitar al mundo, entonces saqué una y metí ropa para 3 días junto con mis productos, y con esa decidión me dirigí a la oficina de mi superior a decirle que haría un viaje rápido a México, el cual acepto ya que te ahora de hacer una al país azteca.

Y con eso me dirigí al aeropuerto a recuperar una vieja amistad de muchos años.

 _Fin_

Bueno espero les haya gustado, poco a poco mejorare en escribir mis fics pero de mientras a practicar, y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.

La canción que aparece se llama FILIPINAS PRINCESA DE ORIENTE, es un bolero y fue publicada en 1958 por el grupo Los Panchos mexico-panameños, y en cuanto lo escuche me inspire para este fic :3

El fic trata principalmente por qué en filipinas el español ya no es un idioma oficial, ahora es el Malabo (algo así :v) , el español en filipinas llegó por los españoles cuando conquistaron la isla y la hicieron colonia española, y por muchos años fue parte del Virreinato de la Nueva España por la cercanía. El español en filipinas dejó de ser oficial por diferentes factores, uno de ellos fue por la intervención de Estados Unidos quienes impusieron su idioma y castigando aquellos que hablaban el español, y así fue hasta nuestros tiempos que ahora poco más del 3% de la población filipina aún mantiene el español como idioma natal, principalmente adultos mayores que nacieron y crecieron cuando el español aún era oficial, que mal con tan hermoso legado que tienen de la época de la colonia como el resto latinoamerican.

Y pues en 1942 mexico se unió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial por el hundimiento de sus barcos petroleros y pues se unió y luchó por la ocupación japonesa de filipina junto con Estados Unidos y otro país que no recuerdo :b

Y bueno espero les haya gustado el fic y si me equivoque en algo corríjanme XD

Nos estamos leyendo bye :3


End file.
